Chronicles of the Universe: You are Never Alone
by Shadow and Family
Summary: Summary: All their sufferings were just a preparation for what is to come. They all still have roles to play and yet in the upcoming storm they will be able to find hope and light in the people they are going to meet. Enemies will become friends and some friends will become their enemies. The greatest storm since everything was created is brewing. Summary continued inside SLASH


Summary: All their sufferings were just a preparation for what is to come. They all still have roles to play and yet in the upcoming storm they will be able to find hope and light in the people they are going to meet. Enemies will become friends and some friends will become their enemies. A series of betrayals, pain and trials will have to be passed before they can achieve what it is that they have all been searching for. Whether they sink or swim, win or lose, gain it all or lose it all, or live or die, it all depends in their actions and their trust in each other.

The greatest storm since everything was created is brewing. But that's okay because none of them are ever alone in facing this upcoming darkness head on.

Chapter 1  
Harsh Truths

Surrounded by all these getting drunk off their wits people, Dean darkly mused that he should have known that he would have fucked up his only ticket to an apple pie life. He didn't blame Lisa, he's too damaged. Too… broken to have a nice relationship with much less someone to settle down with.

He only hoped that Lisa and Ben would manage to find someone better (someone who wouldn't drag them into the darker side of the world and bring them danger) than him. They deserve it for having to put up with his presence for the past three months. It was bound to happen and the two really don't deserve having to listen to his screaming after nightmares of Hell and everything that happened to them.

He doesn't want to think about those nightmares of Hell and most especially about Sammy.

Oh Sammy… why does Fate and the beings up there have to push you into all of these? Dean knows that his little brother doesn't deserve it. If anything he was the one who deserved it.

His little brother who always had the most faith, had his faith thrown into his face and was cruelly forced to face the reality that angels weren't as light and kind as they were perceived to be and God was apparently a deadbeat father like their own and doesn't care for this world anymore. Sam who always tried to be normal, tried to get away from the Hunt had to be forced back and lost the things that made him happy. Sam who always tried to be good was made to become the being that wanted to destroy the whole world and make it into a bloody mess.

To put it into simple words ever since that day when Azazel came into their home when he was just four years old, they have been thrown headlong into the thing that their mother didn't want them to be involved in all because of a prophecy about them becoming meatsuits for the angels that wanted to fulfill the Apocalypse.

If it didn't happen maybe Dean wouldn't be this damaged and broken. Maybe Sam would still be here, practicing Law as he always wanted and married Jess the girl whose death forced Sam back into this life. Maybe Mom would have still been here baking pies, scolding him for drinking (maybe he wouldn't be drinking like this if she was still alive) and handling family reunions each year. Maybe Dad wouldn't have grown to become someone who raised his sons into little soldiers.

Because of the stupid Heaven and Hell intervention he lost everything that he cared for. Sam wanted to get away from his family, much like how his Heaven showed. Dad became obsessed with finding the demon responsible for everything. Mom was dead… gone.

"Hey man, isn't that enough?" the bar keeper asked him with a slightly worried tone. He may not be a stranger to watching people getting prissed drunk to avoid their problems but this one was going overboard.

He made sure to mentally comment that the man honestly enough looked like life dealt him with a harder hand than most of the ones that he had seen stumbling into this place.

Dean ignored the man, too drowned in his problems and self pity. He felt someone grasping his right shoulder in familiarity. He blearily looked at the person who was invading his personal space.

The familiar intense blue eyes boring into him jolted Dean's drunken mind into remembering Castiel, the angel who Fell for humanity all because he taught him about Free Will. The angel was always there for them whenever he called. Only this time he didn't think of calling Castiel because he knew that the angel had more important things to do than cater to him just because he was dumped by Lisa.

"Dean? What are you doing here instead of with Lisa?" He blinked up at the man. Huh, so he wasn't just being pissed drunk. It really was Cas in here…

"Lisa… dumped me." He slightly slurred. Dean tried standing up but a wave of dizziness made him stumble only for Castiel to catch him. Idly, Dean had to marvel at how warm the angel was to him. "Too damaged… they didn't deserve… to deal with me."

He looked down in shame. He cursed the fact that because of his drunk state he was more prone to spilling his guts to anyone he knew.

Unknown to him, Castiel's eyes softened as he looked down at his charge who always turned to alcohol to numb himself and to try to forget everything that has happened to him. However, Castiel still couldn't see why his charge still can't see no matter how he showed it, that he may be damaged or broken he still deserved the so called apple pie life and the love that the people who loves him give him.

Castiel knew that this wasn't the place to converse about it so he turned towards the bar keeper who was still watching them.

"Has he paid already?" Castiel inquired while the bar keeper sighed.

"It's all in the house. The poor guy looks like he's been in a lot of trouble. Just… make sure that he gets back safely." The bar keeper said while avoiding his eyes.

To those who were observant enough or knew the angel enough would see how his lips slightly twitched upwards to a smile. This was the reason why he fought very hard for humanity. Because despite all their flaws and mistakes it is unmistakable that they are all capable of much greater good than how his brothers and sisters claim to be.

"You are kind despite how nonchalant you claim to be." Castiel observed while the man spluttered.

"Wha… Just get your asses out of my bar." The man sighed and Castiel chuckled at the embarrassment he had seen in the man's face.

Now that he had become accustomed to some human personalities, it became clear to him now why his Father told them that humanity was one of his greatest creations. A great example would be his charge.

Castiel's eyes further softened as he looked down at Dean who was now slightly snoring, unconscious after all the drinks that he had earlier. It was good that he was here to bring the man back to the motel he was staying in. He doubted Dean could walk, much less drive his Baby.

He gave the bar keeper a nod of thanks before he carried Dean out of the bar, ignoring the stares coming from the other people in the vicinity. He didn't care what these humans thought of him and his charge although he knew that Dean would be kicking up a fuss if he knew that Castiel was carrying him much like a groom carrying his bride.

Once he saw that no one will see him seemingly disappear into thin air with Dean, he stretched out his six wings and flew off to find the motel that he knew Dean would be sleeping at. Castiel gave the slightly messy and dark room with a look filled with disdain but he understood that Dean can't really afford the much better ones since being a Hunter was not really the best paying job that anyone would have. Most especially when it was a job about killing off the creatures that most humans believe doesn't exist.

However, he noticed that something was missing in the room. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and curiosity before he shook his head. He'll try to find the answer later on. But for now, he had to make sure that his human was alright.

He placed Dean on the bed with a gentle look on his face. He liked it better when Dean was resting peacefully. His face was relaxed and, dare he say it, more peaceful and content rather than when he is awake. His relaxed guard around Castiel made the angel joyous and proud that Dean knew that he could trust Castiel with his back not even with Sam, most especially after that fiasco with Ruby, does he sleep this deeply.

Castiel frowned when he noticed the start of a terrible nightmare most probably of Hell or Sam in the eldest Winchester's mind. He sent some of his Grace to comfort the soul of the Righteous man and gave a triumphant smile when he noted that his soul relaxed when it recognized his presence as the one being that saved him from Hell. The nightmare was gone, his true goal in mind when he committed the act, but he still stood guard over the slumbering man.

No harm will come to his human while he guarded over both Dean's body and also his mind.

Dean deserved it no matter how much he believes it to be the opposite, Dean deserves all the peace in this world after it had pushed every bit of responsibility over it not being destroyed by his estranged brothers or the demons of hell.

0-0-0-0-0

He expected that he would have the worst hangover he would ever have the next morning and spending it bonding with Mr. Toilet puking his guts out. What he didn't expect was having the most peaceful and deep sleep he'd ever have since that day Mom died and most especially after Hell or the fact that his head felt like it had been cleared of dust and he could make a coherent thought rather than sulking off to the other side.

He most especially didn't expect being greeted by Castiel when he thought that the angel was busy with Heaven and trying to fix everything up there. He thought that the angel had been a product of his drunken stupor yesterday at the bar, wow he can still remember that much about yesterday, but it would explain how he got back in his motel room because there was no way in hell he would drive Baby back...

What about his Baby?!

"I brought her back here once I had taken important measures for your safety here yesterday night while you were still resting." Castiel said as he saw the look that Dean would often wear whenever he worried about his baby Impala.

He understood now why his human loved the car very much. It was a reminder of his and his little brother's home on the road. It was the one thing that stayed with him from his teenager years after John had gifted him the car and the only thing that escaped almost unscathed after all the struggles that they all faced after and during the Apocalypse.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief before he looked at Castiel. His friend looked… brighter or rather more confident compared to the last time he met him.

"You seem more confident Cas. Anything new happened while we were separated?" Dean asked while Castiel stood up straighter and Dean knew that if he could see the angel's wings it would be puffing out with pride.

"You could say that I was… promoted." Castiel said with a small smile of pride.

Dean gave his friend a bright smile and gestured for the angel to sit beside him so that he could clap him on the back.

"Great job Cas! So… what's your position now?" Dean asked while Castiel got a small smirk on his lips.

"I am an archangel now Dean." Castiel said waiting for Dean's reaction.

Sure enough, Dean was gaping at Castiel with shock, disbelief and pride for his friend. Dean knew of all people that Castiel truly deserved his position and nobody will be able to tell him otherwise it just surprised him that God promoted the renegade angel into an archangel. But then again, no matter how stupid it sounds God works in mysterious ways. He could see how this fact would play in Cas' position in Heaven. By promoting him into an archangel, God is showing that he approves of Cas' actions so the other angels will have no choice but to acknowledge that his angel was right and it would really make it easier for Cas to fix everything up there.

"Good job man!" Dean grinned at Castiel who smiled back when Dean noticed something, "oh yeah, did you just mojo away my hangover? I know that I should be puking my guts out in the toilet and having a headache of the century."

Castiel just shrugged and Dean's lips twitched. Just a year or so ago, he wouldn't imagine that the awkward angel would learn how to act more human like with his help. Oh how far times have gone… and now he'll stop the direction his thoughts are going to because it's borderline chick flick moments.

"Yes, I did 'mojo' your hangover away because I don't like seeing you in pain in any way." Castiel said it with a straight, sincere face and Dean fought to bring down the blush that was going to rise up on his cheeks.

Damn Castiel for being so painfully blunt and sincere. But still… it had been a long time since someone truly cared for him even in simple ways like this. Sam might have in the past but… no, don't let his mind go there.

"Should you really be doing something like this so easily?" Dean asked while Castiel gave him an innocent look.

"I am the authority in Heaven now. Nobody can stop me if I want to take care of someone be it through some healings or spending some time with you." Castiel brushed off the concern as he looked around the room with a slightly confused look. "Hm…"

Dean noticed Castiel scrunching up his brows in confusion. He wondered what was bothering his angel…

His angel huh? Since when did he start calling Cas _**his **_angel?

"Dean… Why is Sam not with you?" Castiel suddenly asked.

Dean stopped dead. His blood ran cold before rage began to overtake all his senses. How dare he? _How dare he? _Castiel was supposed to know that this was one subject that he shouldn't joke about or even mention in his presence!

"You… You asshole!" Dean roared as he began to try to beat the hell out of the angel who was supposed to know and understand that what he said was out of line.

Castiel looked surprised before he caught Dean's arms and pinned him down to the bed, violating the six inches personal space rule that the man taught the angel. Castiel looked into Dean's forest green eyes and saw that Dean hasn't seen Sam yet.

"You really do not know…" Castiel whispered while Dean was still glaring up at him with anger and hurt.

"What the hell do I not know Cas? You of all people should have known that I don't want to talk about this!" Dean yelled before he fell silent when Castiel placed two fingers on his forehead and used his angel mojo to calm him down.

Now that he had calmed down, he remembered that despite Castiel being socially or humanly awkward his best friend still knew that there were buttons that should never be pushed. But right now, he just want Castiel to get off his personal space because even if he slightly (**very slightly**) liked it the lack of space between them was still uncomfortable for Dean.

"Uh… Cas… Personal space, please?" Dean hoarsely asked while Castiel blinked at him.

Once the angel saw that he had calmed down he let Dean go and they sat beside each other on the bed with an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Dean cleared his throat to get rid of the silence as Castiel turned to look at him with his intense blue orbs.

"Why did you say that?" Dean asked, hurt still evident in his tone.

Castiel's eyes softened as he looked at Dean with apology in his eyes.

"I apologize for my words Dean, I thought that you knew." Castiel earnestly said while Dean looked at him.

"What do you mean you thought I knew?" Dean asked.

"There had been a great disturbance in the air three months ago. When we investigated it appears that Sam had been brought out of the Cage." Castiel solemnly said. "So it confused me that you were not with Sam since his bags were not in here."

But Dean was already frozen when he heard the part about Sam being out of the Cage for the past three months. He had had nightmares about his little brother suffering in the Cage with Lucifer torturing him in the worst ways Dean could ever have experienced in Alistair's hands since he knew that Lucifer was so much worse and creative in the ways of torture.

Twelve weeks of unstoppable nightmares of Hell and his little brother hurting. But all these time his brother was probably somewhere else doing something else while Dean was worrying his heart, drinking his life away because he thought that he could never get Sam back ever again.

Twelve weeks.

He was beginning to feel his heart tighten, his sight whiting out, before he suddenly felt calm and peace when Castiel did what he did to calm him down earlier to him again. The angel was looking at him with a worried look but Dean ignored it for now focusing on his thoughts of Sam.

Not that he wasn't happy of course. Sam was out of the Cage, far away from Lucifer and his torture. That's a great source of relief for Dean. But still, why didn't Sam come and tell him that he was already out of the Cage? He should have done the same as Dean did when he was brought out of Hell and tried to search for Sam immediately. But what if Sam was happy now? What if he managed to find his happiness elsewhere with no Dean around?

After all, the Apocalypse is finished now so they don't really need to spend some more time together. Sam made it pretty clear that he'd prefer to go on his own way after that time in Heaven. But despite being out of the Cage, Dean still needs the reassurance that his little brother was completely alright and if he remembered his time in the Cage.

"Cas, do you know where Sam is?" Dean asked as he finally took notice of the angel who had been watching the emotions fly through his face as he was thinking of his situation. "Can you take me to him?"

Castiel watched his actions carefully. He knew that Dean absolutely cared for Sam. It was obvious in the way he sacrificed his soul just so his brother would live again. But he wished that sometimes Dean would think about himself and his own safety. Call it selfish for an angel but he just wished for his ward to be safe.

"I don't think that would be the wisest action." Castiel smoothly said wearing a blank look on his face.

"Cas please… I _need _to see him. I need to see for myself if he's alright." Dean pleaded and Castiel could see just how much bringing down his pride did to his ward.

"Very well, but I will be masking our presence." Castiel said as he clasped the shoulders of his friend before he flew them off to where he felt Sam's presence was.

0-0-0-0-0

When Dean opened his eyes it zoomed in on Sam's thankfully healthy features. He didn't look like he had been having nightmares or was having any lack of sleep. However he noticed that Sam was not alone. He was accompanied by a bunch of people but then he recognized the face of his grandfather Samuel Campbell among the group.

"Is that…" Dean's voice trailed off wondering if the others would hear him.

"Yes, that is your grandfather. Someone has also taken his soul from Heaven and resurrected him." Castiel said, "and they cannot hear us. I have masked our presence completely. So long as you do not make contact with any of them physically then they will not know that we are here."

Dean returned his attention to the group when he heard Sam talking.

"We should go and hunt down the djinns that are planning on attacking Dean." Sam seriously said while Samuel raised an eyebrow at his grandson.

"Shouldn't we be warning him by now or rather asking him to help us?" Samuel asked while Sam shook his head furiously.

"No, knowing Dean he would probably ditch his happy life right now and come rushing back into this lifestyle." Sam briskly said and Dean was shocked at his words, "Besides, he's probably rusty by now from living his apple pie life. He'll be a hindrance to us if we brought him into this hunt."

Dean's eyes were wide with hurt and betrayal. He took a step back unconsciously and ignored the look of concern coming from Castiel.

It shouldn't be that much of a surprise really. He understood that Sammy wouldn't want him to come back to this hunting life and ditch the supposed to be happy life he had with Lisa and Ben but what he didn't understand was why Sam said something about him being rusty. He should have known that even if he was in a semi normal life he would still keep up a bit of his training and body. He would not have been able to take the risk that someone or something would go after his normal life in revenge for some of the hunts that they did in the past.

So why did Sam say that?

"You heard Sam, his brother would have rusted senses and a relaxed guard since he was left alone to himself and his _normal _life." Dean's head snapped towards the dark haired man who seemed to be around his age. The man sneered in disgust at the mention of Dean.

Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult directed towards his charge.

Dean shook his head. Sam was going to defend him right? Right?

"Christian is right. Besides, he hasn't been right ever since he came from Hell." Sam calmly said.

Dean's heart practically stopped. He told these strangers? Well, Samuel isn't that much of a stranger but he didn't know these other two and he wouldn't tell Samuel about his time in Hell. He trusted Sam! This was private! Sam should know that he hates telling anyone about Hell or his experiences in it.

"There you go, we don't really need a master torturer in our midst." The man who sneered earlier shrugged.

Castiel grasped Dean's shoulder tightly. He knew that this was getting too far. He will not risk his charge's emotional wellbeing as much as he knew that he needed to hear this painful truth.

"Dean," Castiel gently said, "we must go."

Dean shook his head, his eyes still concentrated on the group. Sam also told them about _that _fact? Why… why did he do this?

"Why…" His breathing was coming quick and his sight was beginning to black out. "Why did he tell them?"

"Dean…" Castiel's tone was now urgent and incredibly concerned.

"He's become too soft. He's weak now Samuel. He's not fit for hunting. He'll probably get us into trouble with his reckless and rushing off into everything for his false bravado. Worse he might just get us killed." Sam scoffed and finally, he hammered the final nail on his proverbial coffin. "I'm probably a better and stronger hunter than him now so we don't need him."

Dean's knees buckled and he didn't notice that Castiel caught him and hugged him to himself firmly. Castiel flew them away from the scene with the ones they are watching completely unaware that they had just been spied on.

Dean was still unaware of his surroundings. That's what his brother really thought of him? That he was weak? That he was soft just because he doesn't want to gank some monsters just because they were monsters like before he went to Hell and learned some hard truths?

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. He really was set to be betrayed by his little brother wasn't he? It was already evident in how his and Sam's Heaven was so different. Sam wanted to get away from him fully and maybe he's always hated Dean.

After all, Dean had always fucked everything up so he shouldn't be so surprised that he'd fuck up his relationship with his brother. Ever since Sam had become rebellious against their father and him maybe he already lost Sam back then and maybe he was just living in the delusion that Sam could need him as much as he needed his little brother.

"Dean, maybe you should rest." Castiel softly said as he laid Dean down on the bed and covered him with blankets.

"I don't want to." Dean's voice was hoarse with pain, not physical pain but more of open wounds in his heart.

Castiel sighed at the still stubborn look on Dean's tone and face. Despite the tough front Dean was trying to put up, he was failing marvelously and Castiel could see just how much the betrayal and sharp words Sam said earlier torn his charge up.

Castiel brushed off the stray bangs off from Dean's forehead and stared into the forest green eyes that were cloudy and dazed from the revelation and harsh truth.

"Sleep." Castiel softly commanded and he used his powers to lull Dean into a deep sleep where no dream nor nightmare will ever pierce his sleep.

Dean's eyes began closing as one last thought flitted into his mind.

_He really should have remembered that he will never get any happiness without a price attached to it._

_After all that is the harsh truth of the life of Dean Winchester._


End file.
